


Pray You Catch Me ( Prequel to Work)

by CelesteJacobs



Series: Soundtracks To Love [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJacobs/pseuds/CelesteJacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter finds out Harry is cheating or the one where Peter finds a golf club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray You Catch Me ( Prequel to Work)

Pray You Catch Me  
By Celeste Jacobs

You can taste the dishonesty  
It’s all over your breath as you pass it off so cavalier  
But even that’s a test  
Constantly aware of it all  
My lonely ear  
Pressed against the walls of your world  
Prayin’ to catch you whispering  
I’m praying you catch me listening  
\- Pray You Catch Me: Beyonce

He just remembered screaming. Falling onto his knees and screaming when he found Harry and Gwen in bed together. He didn’t remember getting up as the two scrambled out of bed and rushed to put on their clothes. He didn’t remember picking up the golf club that sat propped up next to the bedroom door, dragging it as he walked to the living room. He didn’t remember smashing the glass coffee table, the plasma screen TV that hung on the wall, the Chinese urn willed to Harry by his deceased Grandmother, and the pictures that rested on the end tables. The pictures that including pictures of him and Harry smiling.

The day had started out so nicely. It was him and Harry’s three year anniversary. Peter had spent that morning picking out a ring. They had talked about it, but Harry had been dragging his feet on proposing. Peter had decided to take the lead. He was giddy with excitement as he pulled into the penthouse garage. Peter had never been into fancy things, preferring the simple life, but Harry had insisted. It didn’t matter where they lived as long as they were together.

It took him awhile to get in. His nervousness of the impending proposal had him fumbling with his keys at the door. He had taken off from work two hours early and knew that Harry would be surprised. Peter smiled as he walked through the door and was about to call out his future fiancé’s name when he heard a giggle and moan coming from the bedroom. Their bedroom. 

Peter froze in place and didn’t even notice that the keys had dropped from his hand and onto the floor. 

“Harry!” came the breathy moan. 

Peter felt he wasn’t in control of his body as he found himself moving down the hall. The door was wide open and his jaw dropped in shock. He knew those set of blonde locks anywhere. After all, he would know what his best friend looked like. Gwen was sitting on top of Harry slowing riding his cock. Neither had noticed him at the bedroom door.

“We don’t have much time” she said. “Peter will be home soon”.

“Don’t worry about it” Harry replied. “We have another few hours. Besides we haven’t been caught all these years”.

And that’s when Peter screamed.

\-------------------

“Let the golf club go Peter. Please!” pleaded a strained voice that cut through the pain and the rage.

Peter a blinked a bit and turned around with the golf club still in hand. “Papa?” he croaked.

Steve and Tony didn’t know how long Peter had been smashing things but Harry had called them up pleading for them to come get their son. They could hear a woman crying in the background and the sound of glass being smashed.

Steve forced a smile and held out his hand. “Give Papa the club”

Peter’s eyes regained focus and he looked at the destruction around him.

“Where are they?”

Steve moved forward slightly, hand still outstretched reaching for the golf club.

“Your father told Gwen to go home”

“And..And?”

A painful screech reached their ears followed by the sound of a sickening crunch.

Steve winced. “Your father is talking to him”

Peter nodded as tears began to fill his eyes. “I was going to propose today. He had been dragging his feet and I was stepping up to the plate. I know why now. He’s been sleeping with her for years”

Steve reached and gently took the golf club from his hand before pulling his son into a crushing embrace.

“It hurts! Everything hurts!” cried Peter as he clung to his Dad. 

“I know it does. I know” whispered Steve

That’s how Tony found them after he had completed his handiwork.

“We need to go. Harry’s not telling anyone anything. I made a few calls and someone I trust will be handling the clean up”.

Steve nodded and helped walk to Peter to the door.

“You can come stay with us Son” said Tony as they walked out the door and down the hall.

Peter shook his head. “I just want to be alone for a while”.

Tony frowned but nodded. “We have a spare apartment we reserve for out of town guests for the company. You can stay there”

\-------------------

_Three months later_

Each day was a bit more manageable. Coming into the lab had been hard at first because word spread fast about him and Harry’s breakup. Of course they didn’t know the details, but nonetheless it hurt to be reminded about the betrayal. Soon the whispers died down and he was left to wallow in peace.

Peter frowned as he stared into the microscope. He leaned back and sighed. There was no use getting any work done. He was feeling sad again. He jumped off the bar stool and took of his lab coat. He just needed a bit of fresh air. 

Peter walked out the building and headed to the park down the street. He sat on the bench in his favorite secluded spot and closed his eyes. The rays of the sun warmed his face and Peter struggled to keep the tears at bay.

“When does it stop hurting?” he whispered.

“Eventually. Just gotta take it a day at a time I suppose” responded a masculine voice from his right

Peter eyes immediately opened and he nearly snapped his neck turning to the source of the voice.

There sitting next to him was a man in a red and black spandex suit with a wide grin staring back at him.

Peter was no fool. His parents had been complaining about the trouble caused by a mercenary going by the name of Deadpool. Peter hadn’t had a chance to run into him as Spiderman because his sadness over the breakup had caused him to hang up the suit for a while. Although his parents were concerned, they were giving him his space.

“Deadpool?” questioned Peter.

Deadpool squealed. “You know me? Of course you do! I’m awesome! But please, call me Wade”.

Before Peter could react, his hand was being grabbed and shaken by the deadly mercenary.

“What’s your name baby boy?”

Peter blushed at the nickname and mumbled a reply. 

“Peter Parker”

.


End file.
